The Magix Family
by JediDragonRider
Summary: A young girl loses her father to murder in New York City and soon finds herself living with her mother in North Dakota. There she finds someone as different as she is...well almost.
1. Chapter 1

The Magix's-Chapter One

The Beginning

Disaster. That was the one word that described my life. It was the only thing that seemed to repeat in my life. First was my birth. Second, was when my brother left to join the U.S. Army. Third was when my parents divorced. Fourth, my mother moved to go live in North Dakota. Fifth, my father was killed in broad daylight in Manhattan, New York. Sixth, my brother was killed in action while in Afghanistan. Last, I was to move in with my mother in Danesville, North Dakota.

I was only eight when my parents divorced. My brother had already left to join the Army. He told me about his idea of running away ever since I was six. He said he needed to leave and to find his own path and not follow his parent's ambitions. Both my parents were both very pro American, except when it came to war. They hated the army and any other military service that meant war and killing. My brother went anyway. His name was Ryan.

I remember the first time he wrote after he disappeared. He was already in the Army and started boot camp. Even my father, a lawyer, wouldn't be able to get him out of the Army. I wrote to him as often as I could. He would write back saying boot camp was hard, but he loved it. The sergeants drilled him hard, but he knew they did it out of love not hate, like mom and dad. Unlike mom and dad they fought out of anger and being in the same room. It was when they got the letter of recognition that the fights began. They fought about anything from the T.V. to their work. She wanted to be out of the concrete jungle and into some real hemisphere. My father being stubborn as always refused to move. He was going on his fifth year as partner in the Law Firm he worked for the past twelve years. So, she left him.

I spent four summers in Danesville. Wanting to be back in that concrete jungle she hated so much. I loved that jungle. It was familiar to me. Every year after those summers spent in North Dakota I would go back to live with my father in New York. He did have full custody of me, but couldn't bear with himself to take a young girl away from her mother. I felt like a freaking' ping-pong ball trying to keep up with my brothers letters from Iraq. That's where he was, Iraq fighting in the war. Though I hated to play tennis with my parents I hated to leave them every time. Even if they are weird, I mean 'were'.

My mother is a gardener. She owns the only greenhouse in Danesville, which is believable. And the only flower and seed shop as well in that small town in North Dakota. Her favorite flower is Queen Anne's lace, which isn't even considered a flower only a weed. She differs on that definition and claims it is a flower. I believe her, to a certain extent. And her favorite color is dark pink not hot pink or baby pink, but dark pink. Her favorite hobbies are gardening (of course), archery, and cooking anything that is on the Food Channel. Here is the weird part she owns guns. Six to be exact, three rifles, a 44. , 45. , and a shotgun. All are spread throughout the house one in each room. The other thing she was obsessed about were fairytale creatures from fairies, ogres, vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, gnomes, elves, and I think smerfs as well. She kept trying to get me to read and almost memorize all the original stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. I think this quirk of hers was one of the reasons why they fought, along with millions of other things to fight about.

My father believed in reality: taxes, people, history, the law, congress, the President, and whatever came to his mind that was real in this world. I agreed with him most of the time. Agreeing with him and staying with his beliefs might be another reason why he got full custody of me, until those summers. His favorite color was a blue suit. His favorite flower would be a red rose and loved reading books on history of the U.S.A. He was your normal almost everyday Lawyer that lived in New York. He did the times crossword everyday and weekend. He always knew what the stock market was going to be like throughout the week. And he always finished or won a new case every week. As normal as he could get he did have his quirks. He only ever took cases if he thought his client wasn't guilty, which pissed off his bosses a couple of times, and he was right most of the time as well. He had those really long closings like Alan Shore did in the TV series of 'Boston Legal'. I even think that was his strategy, talk so the jury members and/or judge would get bored with the information he was giving. And believe or not he won most of his cases. He was considered one of the best lawyers in New York. Though even being the best lawyer in New York didn't change him being dead.

I said a few paragraphs ago that he was killed in broad daylight in Manhattan while going to work one morning. It was around 7 o'clock when he left home and I was leaving with Paul, the chauffer, to go to school. My father decided to walk that day to work and get coffee at the new coffee shop on the corner. Stupidest thing he ever did, I thought when they told me.

They found him in an alleyway, two knife stabs in the back and one in the front. There was no trace of the killers. NYPD thought it was the work of serial killers from Maine. There had been five more killings before his death in Augusta, Maine and in Washington D.C. I wasn't sure what to think when they came to the doorway and tried to explain all this to a sixteen-year old girl, who just came back from school. The maid, Alma, cried for mercy on his soul and had a prayer for him in her room. Paul took me to the city morgue.

It is an odd feeling looking at someone you once knew look up at you from a cold slate. I don't know why in the movies they always close the eyes of the dead ones because his wasn't. I don't think you really can close their eyelids after they die. Seems weird to think of this, doesn't it? I, his daughter, confirmed it was he, my father. Three days later we had his funeral.

Mom never showed.

She called to tell me she was trying to get there, but didn't have enough money to fly to New York and back. Plus she didn't have any one to watch the store for her and take care of the greenhouse and the chickens. I asked her if she could borrow the money from dad's bank account. My grandparents didn't seem to like that idea. They froze all his accounts and I, to my own thinking, to do everything in their power to keep my mother in North Dakota. They always thought it was her fault that my mother and father separated. But, in the back of my mind, I think she didn't want to come. They're hate to each other might have been that strong. So, I stood there alone with Paul taking in the "I am so sorry', "sorry for your loss", "I knew him well", "He was a good man", "What a horrible death", and more of those disgusting sayings people always give you when a loved one dies. I came close to punching a lawyer friend of his from his sneer he gave me. You can guess from my description that he was rival of my father in the firm.

After he was buried, I went through what everyone like I was going through had next, the will. My father was a wealthy man and worth millions in New York. About half of his money went to the USO, funny huh? Another third of it to the Children's Hospital and the last third went in the bank for me to have and use for college. None of his money went to the other family members or my grandparents. Man, were they pissed.

Unfortunately I didn't leave from New York City to Four Bears Village, I left from Washington D.C. Five days before my father's funeral two uniformed men arrived at my father's penthouse. My brother was killed in action in Afghanistan. He died from an IED (Improvised Explosive Device). In one week my life crashed into smithereens, as I said before, disaster.

As the same as my father's funeral my mother never came, in fact I was the only one of my family that went to Arlington Cemetery for his funeral. The Army buried him there for dying in action. It would seem from his death he saved his platoon and one of his buddies, who was still in the Middle East. Since my grandparents didn't like him at all, my father was dead, and my mother never came, Paul and Alma took me to D.C. I stood before his coffin in the same dress as my father's funeral. Being the only female member and only member of his family, I was given his American flag along with a silver star. He had been promoted to a Sergeant two weeks before his death, he had written me about it. I left Washington D.C. with one of my bags and my brother's old duffel bag with his things in it. Paul and Alma said their goodbyes and I walked away from them into the airport.

And now I am on a plane 2,000 feet above the ground waiting to land in North Dakota. Four Bears Village was my destination, after that Danesville. A town that only had a total population of 1,670 people. After my arrival the population would be 1,671. A New Yorker girl to go live in a town that is 20 miles away from Four bears Village and 60 miles from Alexander. On this plane I wonder about Manhattan, New York, my friends, and my father's death.

I was a young girl getting ready to have life change and another disaster. I waited to be picked up by my mother and drive into a world I wasn't sure I was ready for. Would I be able to coup with the town? The people there? The land of forests and plains and no concrete jungle? And to arrive there not in the beginning of summer, but in the beginning of Autumn? Was I ready for any of that, the world for that matter?

My name is Lily, Lillian Quaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stood outside the airport. More like sitting on the curb. Ahead of me were planes coming in for a landing and taking off into the air. They thundered by overhead loudly. The planes reminded me of New York, the loud noise, the booming of planes overhead, and taxi's honking they're horns for whatever the reason they had.

The horn that was honking at me wasn't a taxi, though. It was my mom. Her name is Marilyn Quaker, the ex-wife of Theodore Quaker, my father or who was my father.

She drove up in that old light blue Chevy Truck she had. The muffler, it looked, still wasn't put back on since my last summer here. Her face appeared through the view port smiling with joy. Parking almost the truck exactly where I was sitting she came around to squeeze the life out of me.

"Oh I am so glad to see you." Her voice shook as she talked. I could feel the tears starting to roll down her face.

"Glad to see you, too." I barely breathed out from her hug.

Pulling herself from me she smiled that worldwide smile of hers. Everyone in Danesville always commented on her 'glittering' smile and now it seemed to shine brighter than the hot sun. Well almost brighter than the North Dakota sun.

"Did you have a good flight? I was told it was one of the better airlines from an old brochure. Were you comfortable?" She still was keeping those old brochures of hers? Oh geez.

"Yeah, the flight was good." I didn't really want to talk. My throat felt somewhat hoarse, maybe it was the blazing sun that was still scorching my neck. Next time I am leaving my hair down.

"Well I can see you want out of the sun. Let's get your luggage into the truck and take you home." Grabbing my two suitcases and throwing them into the bed of the truck I escaped from the sun's rays.

Before she even started the truck she made sure I had my seatbelt on. That was typical for her. I remember when I accidentally forgot to put my seatbelt on when I was twelve. She went…well bananas. She had a fleeing frenzy because I didn't have my seatbelt on, in a taxicab at two o'clock in the morning. There now you understand. I won't explain why we were out at two in the morning though.

By the time we were even three miles away from the airport the land looked like something from 'Little House on the Prairie' novels, large open plains with blowing seas of grass and all of that. Except in the distance I could see mountains and hills some miles ahead. I wasn't sure what the mountains were called, but then at that moment I didn't really care. Blue skies were overhead with small pasty clouds. They were a lot like the ones you would see in photos on Google. Taking in my new home scenery silence overruled the cab, until mom started the questions on dad's funeral.

"Was it nice?" She simply asked, looking on down the road.

"The plane ride?" Asking not knowing what she was asking about, I kept looking out my window. Paying no attention to my mom's depressed face.

"Was your father's funeral nice?" This time I could hear the 'choking back tears' sound in her voice.

"Yes it was. Grandma and Grandpa did well on arranging it all. The service was pleasant, too." I still stared out the window. I didn't have the nerve or guts to look at her while talking about my father's death.

"That's good. He would've wanted it nice." Silence fell after her comment. I kept looking out the window watching as the hills were closing in on our truck. Still watching the pasty colored clouds, my mom finally opened the silence.

"Lillian," she was the only who called me by my given name, "I am sorry I wasn't there for his funeral or any of it. I couldn't get there on the budget I'm on now. The plane ticket was too…"

"Mom you don't have to explain. I know the reasons why you didn't make it to the funeral. And I know Grandma and Grandpa Quaker didn't want you there either."

"Those old fools, they never did appreciate me or…" Her voice trailed off. I knew whom she was going to say next. Like my parents, my father's parents were also anti-American. They hated that Ryan went to join the Marines. They had money set aside for him when he would go to college, after he left they gave it all to me. I was their what you call, 'little princess'. I hated it.

"You never approved of him joining either." I tried mumbling under my breath. She still heard me, and a nasty look came over her face.

"There is a difference between your grandparents and I. They only disliked him joining because they wanted him to go to Harvard like his father. I only wanted him to stay for the reason why you are here in North Dakota instead of New York with your father." Her voice cracked with emotion. I didn't mean to get her angry.

"I'm sorry. I've been a little confused and disoriented lately." I finally looked over to her. Her eyes filled with tears and grabbed my hand. It was her way of saying she was sorry.

The rest of the drive until we reached Danesville was quiet. Danesville was put into the hills that stood over the vast plains of North Dakota. It was one of the places in this state where there were forests and woods. Dark evergreen grass grew around the road and up the hills. Watching as the land changed, I finally saw the Danesville sign.

There it stood. The sign made of oak and yellow letters painted on with a picture of a buffalo, classic. Underneath the name was the population number. I went to New York city of millions of people to 1,670 people in the next 20 miles. Wonderful.

Driving into the first intersection I think I already saw half the town. There were only two gas stations, three diners, four shopping centers, and near ten local owned shops. One of those ten shops was my mom's. Still gazing at this sight, my mom woke me from my dazing.

"You'll like it here. You did when you were here during the summer. It'll be almost the same, except you'll be able to make friends easier." I didn't quite agree with her on that note though. Just because I was here three weeks into September didn't mean meeting friends was going to be easier.

During the summer no kid or adolescent could be found in town. They usually would be down south or camping near Mount Rushmore. Though there will be more choices this time.

Mom lived five miles out of the main town of Danesville. The house still looked the same. Old navy blue paint still peeling off the sides, but the tiles on the roof were all on this time. I could already see the 50-foot greenhouse in the backyard and the chicken coop, behind the house were some woods across the street were some fields. I think they were wheat or alfalfa. The woods seemed more like a forest, except because of the falling leaves, you could see through them.

I kind of just sat in my seat when my mom parked the truck in the small stoned driveway. Staring at this not so familiar house all of a sudden. I felt scared abruptly. I was going to live in a new place, a new town, a new state, and new parent for the first time. I wasn't sure if this counted in my column of disasters. My mom saw my frightened rabbit face.

"All your stuff is up in your room. It arrived here two days ago. And you don't need to worry I didn't touch anything. And don't worry the house won't bite you." She teased.

Stepping out of the truck I looked around again, fields on one side and woods on the other. No buildings, no concrete, no noise from cars, and no statues with pigeons on them. I already missed that concrete jungle of mine. The roads in NYC were better than the one we just drove.

I followed behind my mother cautiously. I knew I had been here before and all, but this time, it felt, well different. Walking into not a summer home, but a permanent home instead. This time I wasn't going back. I wasn't going back to New York, back to my old school, back to dad.

I closed the screen door behind me as I entered the old house. The walls were a light green with cracks in them. All her furniture was a dark green and plants were everywhere. I peered in on the side and saw the oak wood dining table and kitchen with dark blue tiles. Dishes were still stacked up. My mother was the only woman in the world who was fine with a dirty house.

I walked slowly up the stairs toward my room. The first door on the right was my room. My mother's was the second door on the left. The only bathroom was in the middle. Marilyn was still downstairs in the kitchen; I could hear a plate fall on the tiles. I opened the door slowly and looked inside. It was still the same as last time. Dark blue paint on the walls, dark brown carpet, and a large corkboard filled with New York buildings, old desk, and, of course, my bed. There was the exception of the boxes stacked in all corners of the room. I actually didn't have much to my surprise, which I found out in NYC.

I sat on the bed wondering. Looking at the boxes, I wondered if this is how those kids in TV shows and movies felt like. A little lost, confused, unsure of the unforeseen future. I was going to have to get used to it though. Move on with my life, however hard that might be. I was to be alone with disaster. Such a perky person I am.

Suddenly I heard a loud twig snap outside my window. Startled by it I nearly jumped out of my bed. Staring at one of two of my windows, I walked to it. The glass part was up for summer reasons. My mother had no air conditioning. Looking outside, slightly leaning my head out the window, I saw a figure in the sparse woods. I stared trying to picture them. It was a man, I think.

He stood there with his arms hanging beside him. He didn't move. I could have sworn he was watching me. First day in, barely an hour in North Dakota, and I was being stalked. Wonderful. I shut the window and drew the drapes. It was probably some punk kid being a jerk. Welcome home party? Doubt it.

It was around six o'clock when I finally finished unpacking the rest of my boxes. Well everything was out of the boxes anyway. I had piled all my clothes on top of each other in a corner and all my books and movies and CDs in the other. My bedding was toppled on top of my bed and the rest of my things were placed throughout the room. I hadn't seen my mother the whole time I spent unpacking. From the silence downstairs I figured she was outside in her 'wonderful' greenhouse.

I moved downstairs to the kitchen confirming my theory. I looked out the backdoor to see her shadow move around in the greenhouse. If I were back in New York my first thought would have been intruder, but here in Danesville? Not much likely of that happening. The police force was small, including the fire department, but crimes here rarely happened.

I began to rummage through the kitchen checking out its contents. All your natural foods were in the refrigerator and the cabinets had at least every spice and herb you could think of. Okay, I was beginning to think my mother had an obsession. Just as I was about to look at a basil leaf label, my mother walked in.

"Finally found your way out of those boxes?" She asked smiling large. Her hands were covered in dirt. I stepped out of her way to let her to the sink

"I don't have that much."

"Of course you don't Honey. I had a lot more boxes than that when I first moved here." She dried her hands with an old dishtowel fringed from constant use.

"I thought I had less that I thought I did. It seemed longer to pack than it was to unpack." I spoke in a subdued voice.

My mother paused at the sink just holding the towel. She gave a faint sigh than turned around with her smile again. "How about we go out to dinner? Show you the town. It'll be fun."

"I don't know…" I started. I really wasn't up to looking around the town. I was afraid it would upset me. The only thing concrete here was the school, which I would attend two days from now. I also wasn't exactly the best people person at the moment.

"Oh, come on Honey. We can go to that diner you like called "Max's". You always loved their burgers." I knew she was trying to cheer me up, but it would be awhile before I could actually smile again.

I shrugged my shoulders as a yes. She smiled larger and patted my head. I followed behind her out the door and into the truck.

Above the clouds were at the beginning of looking dark and grey. They seemed to be reflecting my attitude. Dark clouds swirled my own mind and the raindrops were my tears.

Looking out the old truck window I glanced toward the forest again. And there the figure stood in the same place as before. The man with no life and stalking me never moved as we drove into town for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The two days of the weekend went fast it seemed. Through the whole weekend I spent it in my room. By Sunday evening I was finally done putting everything away. Clothes hung in my closet, books and movies were stacked, CDs stacked, and the bed was finally put all together. It was a pretty shabby room

My mother and I had dinner at Max's every night. I knew she was trying to help me into being here. I had to admit I liked Max's it had that good feeling sense to it. My father's and my favorite coffee shop had that same feeling. In fact, I found out Danesville actually had a coffee shop. My mother was against drinking coffee, so I all I did was watch as it passed my car window. I planned on looking at it after school. Perhaps it had a good atmosphere to do homework rather than at home.

It felt weird at my new home. You know when you walk into someone else's house you know it's not yours? By some kind of smell, sense, look, or noise? That's how it felt being at home. I felt suffocated in there. My room even felt like a prison. Then again, it might have been all in my mind. Most likely was.

On Monday morning I had my bag and other necessities ready for school. It felt like kindergarten again. A new school where you knew nobody and the only thing your mother has to say is, "You're going have lots of fun. And I bet you'll make friends fast."

"Mother its high school. It is never fun." I responded finishing my whole-wheat cereal.

"The teenagers are great here, Lillian. Beside you've said before you make friends fast."

"That was back in New York. You know back in my own element and territory." I drank the rest of my orange juice.

I was hoping to make friends fast though. At least that way I wouldn't be alone in this small town. It was that plan of attack or make friends with the bears and horses here.

"Well you have to get to school somehow today. Why don't you go start up the truck?" She asked tossing me the keys. Amazingly I was one of the few New Yorkers who could drive.

Placing my dishes at the sink, I grabbed the keys and headed out the door. Next I froze on the steps outside. Beside my mother's blue truck awaited an old Ford truck painted in dark blue. The paint looked chipped and the fender was a little rusted. I could see the dark leather seating inside the cab. I glanced down in my hand and saw she had given the keys that did not belong to her truck. The woman had given me my own car.

I walked up beside it to look at. The side didn't fell smooth and it most definitely wasn't shiny. It was a perfect getaway car, well truck.

"How do you like it?' My mother's voice came from the doorway.

"You got me a truck?" I asked staring at her in disbelief.

"Well you have to get to school somehow. Its September, winter is going to be coming fast. And I don't want you walking there. Even five miles seems ridiculous just for school."

"Well then I choose the walking." I stated opening the cab door. It squeaked a bit, but I didn't really care. I actually had a car. I even stifled a smile.

"Glad you like it." Damn she saw the smile. "I bought it off from our local dealer, Robert Hatchers. His oldest son works on all the old ones. He's a fantastic mechanic. They say if there's anything you need just ask." She stood beside the car's door. I was already inside.

"Well this is pretty awesome mom."

"I know it's not new, painted well, a mustang…"

"Mom, really it's great. It's car that's all that matters." She smiled and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek through the open window.

"Well Miss Sixteen, I will be at the shop all day today. You can come home early and do homework or cruise around the town in your new ride today. Your choice, just be home by six." She patted my arm and went inside the house to grab her own stuff.

I started the truck and listened to the actually quiet engine of the old Ford. It grunted a bit as I backed it up, but it felt good. Found-On-Road-Dead it was not.

I drove the five miles to school in no time, but halfway wished I had taken my time more. I arrived early, like an hour early. The only cars in the parking lot were most likely the teacher's cars. Parking the truck on the other side of the lot, I cautiously stepped out of the cab. It was quiet, like eerily quiet. I guess I was used to the sounds of passing cars, honking horns, blaring sirens, people screaming, and construction noise. Here? Just the small noises from inside the school.

I briskly walked across the parking wanting to get inside. It would be wonderfully great if I could find the school office before people poured in. The walls of the school weren't one color. Some of them were a light green, light yellow, pale violet, and pale blue. I had a colorful school, wonderful. I couldn't even figure out the school's colors.

I wondered the halls a little more until I finally saw some signs. I headed in the direction of the office, which was right around the corner. Peering through the pixie glass door I could see a thin woman sitting behind a counter. She wore a blue jacket over some kind of violet blouse. Opening the door and stepping in, she looked up from papers she was writing on and smiled, of course.

"Might be a little early for school this morning?" She asked keeping that sweet smile on her face.

"I'm new here. Apparently I'm early today. My name is Lily—Lillian Quaker." I replied trying to smile back, with no prevail.

"Ah, Marilyn's daughter. I buy my rose seeds from your mother." Everybody knew everybody? That's new.

"Let me go through my books and I'll find you your schedule. Can I get you a directory of the school?" She asked standing up on 4-inch heels.

"Yeah, thanks." I replied watching her step graciously to some cabinets.

She rummaged through the cabinets and some shelving that had some kind of paperwork in it. She picked through the folders and placed them everywhere. The woman was beginning to remind me of the secretary from 'Grease', but with no peanut butter. She finally gave a directory. I looked it over expecting only five classrooms. To my amazement they had a lot more. In fact the school was bigger than I thought it was. Perhaps the sign into Danesville hadn't been updated.

After a few more minutes passed she finally came up with paperwork. She placed some up front of me. Though I had no idea what they were for. Thankfully she went through all of them for me and gave me my schedule. History was my first class.

"If there is anything you need just ask your teachers or you can find me. By the way my name is Dorothy Weathers. I'm the principal of the school."

I was stunned.

"Wait you're the principal?" I asked.

"Yes, our secretary is out sick today. So let me tell you first hand that there is no fooling around here. I do not tolerate misbehavior. Do you understand me?" She talked with dignity and power, but was…. sweet as well.

"Yes Ms. Weathers." I replied. Well that would explain the 4-inch heels and not knowing where the papers were. I was scared for a minute there.

I left the quiet office into the loud hallway. She had taken so long trying to find my papers the students had almost all arrived. Looking at a clock down the hallway I hurried to try to find my first classroom and homeroom.

People laughed and talked in groups as I passed them. I kept my head down away from them. My mother might want me to make friends, but I was going to take the process slow. A few people stared at me as I passed them. They probably already knew who I was. I wasn't going to bother proving their theory. After some wrong turns and wrong hallways I finally came to the right classroom.

One of the many problems about being the new kid is that everyone knows it when you walk in. Everyone in the room was talking to each other in their own groups. Already I could tell which ones were the preppies, jocks, geeks and nerds, and other miscellaneous students. They all seemed to stop talking as soon as I walked into the room. A quiet whisper went through the room. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. Oh, crap.

"You must be the new girl." A tall brunette sat near the doorway on, what I presumed, her desk. She was almost a replica of Megan Fox. Long brown hair, full-lipped, and had dark brown eyes. Instantly I knew she was the pop star of the school.

"No newer than you are." I replied shifting my weight.

"Sense of humor, how original." Her comments needed work. She stood up from the desk and popped her hip out. She wore a short pink skirt and a light gray sweater. Oh, and she wore high heels, of course.

"The name is Megan Mullen. You must be Lillian Quaker."

"The name hasn't changed, but I like to be called Lily." I replied glancing out the door for a glimpse of the teacher.

"Anything you say Lillian." Oh, damn. "This is Felicia and Darleen." She pointed to two blondes. Both of them were tall and slender like Miss Megan. I just met the cheerleading squad.

"Let me guess," I started to say looking at them, "You're the new mean girl cast am I right?" My sarcasm didn't fit well with Megan, but the rest of the class cracked up.

One look from an angry 'Mean Girl' they all shut their mouths and stifled their smiles and laughs. And almost when it looked she was going to strangle me the teacher walked in.

"Alright class let's settle into our seats. I don't want any commotion today." Mrs. Heather Kirkley spoke as she entered the classroom. She surpassed, but soon noticed me when I didn't move.

"You must be Lillian Quaker." She stated smiling to me. Apparently only the teachers here were nice. I handed her my slip that Ms. Weathers had given me. She looked it over and smiled again.

"Class this is Lillian Quaker." She stated loudly to the classroom. Shit.

"We already know that now." A boy's voice came from one of the window seats. The classroom became filled with stifled laughter. And again shut up from her Highness's glare and the teacher's.

"Miss Quaker you can take the seat in the back there next to Amelia." She spoke quietly to me so the rest wouldn't hear. Before I could move for my seat she grabbed my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for your loss Lillian."

Not looking at her I walked slowly to my seat. How did they know about my father? I guess my mother had told people about it. I wouldn't blame her for it, especially if they asked why her child was staying permanently this time. Unfortunately Ms. Kirkley started a wave flow of emotions I had last left on my ride from the airport. Keeping my head down I sat in my seat. Ms. Kirkley began attendance and started her lesson of the first period. They were doing history on the Civil War I just finished it back in New York. Great.

Sitting and watching the teacher unimpressed I didn't notice the girl sitting beside me named Amelia. In a way, I didn't want to. I already met enough girls for one day, perhaps for a whole week. Halfway through she tapped my shoulder as Ms. Kirkley was explaining about General Lee's army.

"I'm Amelia." She whispered to me. I looked over to her and finally noticed what she looked like. She had bright red hair, some freckles on her face and pleasant dark green eyes. She smiled with a hello.

"I'm Lily." I responded glancing back to the teacher.

"Yeah I know. Look don't worry about Megan and her gang of 'Mean Girls." She quoted mean girls with her fingers. She had a light voice even while she whispered softly.

"She's, as you can guess, the pop queen of Danesville High. Including being the head cheerleader."

" I thought she was on the quiz bowel, guess I was wrong." I joked. Amazingly she giggled a bit holding her hand to her mouth. I was beginning to like her.

She settled back into her seat with a giant smile. While watching the teacher point to some towns on a map I smiled a bit, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I survived first period, only to find out I had to skip part of lunch to talk with my teacher. Hopefully it would be about my classes and catch-me-ups. I wasn't ready to talk about my father or my brother to anyone else. And I certainly hoped I wouldn't have to see the school counselor. I searched the corridor for my locker. I had about maybe seven minutes until my next class for Grammar.

I finally found my locker with five minutes to spare. Opening the empty metal container I placed my unwanted books in. Suddenly, a large student banged me in the back. Dropping all my books and papers and watching them fly, I turned around to see a jock standing not so far away. He and a couple of his buddies smiled and chuckled standing there with their hands glued to a football. Great, now that I pissed off their super model I was to be humiliated. They left laughing and giving each other hand fives. It wouldn't surprise me if they were promised a touch of her Paradise Island.

Kneeling down to pick up my papers I watched as people stepped over or on the papers. Apparently I mocked the wrong person. Trying to grab my papers before they became foot mats, a hand reached for my math book and held it out to me.

I looked up to see a half smiling face with beautiful blue eyes. He was tall and had dark brown hair and was clean-shaven. He wore a dark violet plaid shirt and boot jeans. I had met some good-looking guys back in New York City, but this guy took the cake. He still smiled as I grabbed the book from him. He started to help collect the rest of my departed school supplies.

"I hope you don't take those guys too seriously. They're football players if you know what I mean." He said still with the half smile on his face. I stood up with my books in tow.

"Something tells me they're the welcoming party." I joked not expecting to get it, but he chuckled still. "Let me guess you're part of the basketball team or track."

"Why would you say that?" He asked straightening out his back.

"Where I come from every different sport team always tries to out do each other." I stated starting to put things back into my locker.

"So you think I'm trying to humiliate you more by helping you collect your things?' He asked with a little sarcasm.

"Never mind." I responded turning away form him. I did half expect him to shove me into the lockers and run off with his other guys. He didn't.

"My name is James. You must be Lillian Quaker given your smaller sense of this school."

"Smaller sense?" I asked turning back to him cocking my head.

"Well, if you weren't new, those guys wouldn't have done that because you'd be on the cheerleading team or something."

"Yeah, never happening. Sorry to disappoint you." I half smiled trying to picture myself in a short skirt and sweater like Miss Megan Fox. "You are right about my name though. I like to be called Lily instead, if you wouldn't mind."

"As in Lily of the Valley? Or as in a water lily?" He jeered with me. That time I almost laughed.

"As in just Lily." I responded. I glanced at the clock behind him that hung over the gym doors. Thankfully this school had clocks everywhere you went. I had about three minutes to get to class.

"I have to go. I don't want to be late for my next class." I closed my locker and made indubitably sure it was locked. I knew what could go through these teenager minds.

"Well I hope you can find your classroom, unless you want me to show you the way?" He asked politely smiling again.

"No I think I can find it on my own. Thanks for asking though." I replied staring at those clear blue eyes. I tore myself away from him and headed for my next class. I didn't see him still standing at my locker as I turned the corner for my classroom.

I was a little relieved that there was at least two people here I didn't have to worry about tantalizing me throughout the rest of my school days. His eyes still struck me funny though. There was something about them that was hypnotizing. They pulled you in and you almost felt light as a feather. I've found out through the years though that I don't get goose eyed by boys than most girls. Many of my schoolmates in New York would go all paparazzi like whenever one of the football players roamed the halls or the cute geek with glasses walked by. They would hang around them forever to get noticed or to get a date with cutie boy. I had to admit this James was… handsome. It wasn't until I was outside my classroom door that I realized I never got his last name. Damn!

The classroom was filled with once again chattering people of groups. None of them stopped talking once I walked in, but went down into a whisper. Seeing the teacher sitting at his desk I walked up to him to hand in my next slip. He nodded and pointed to the back of the room. I saw an empty two-seat desk near the windows. I sighed in relief that I was away from the groups of people again. I sat closest to the window almost hugging the wall. Mr. Henry Robertson started his lesson on verbs and their uses. Again something I had already learned. At least for the beginning of the year I would feel smart.

Unexpectedly a boy sat next to me. He shifted his weight as he situated himself into his seat. He had dark blonde hair and light eyes that I could see. A denim jacket was over a plain white t-shirt and he wore dark blue jeans. It didn't seem he noticed me sitting there in the corner trying to hide from this high school world. He had seen me though.

Not taking his eyesight from the teacher he spoke in a soft voice, "The name is Derek. What's yours?"

I sat there with surprise. I glanced a couple a times to his none moving face.

"Lily." I simply said trying not to be heard by the teacher. He didn't look quite happy today. I thought best just to blame myself for that seeming everything else was.

"Lily." He repeated slowly. Had he never heard of it before?

"It's a flower name if I confused you." I retorted. He never responded. I almost stared at him in disbelief. He started up a conversation then just didn't respond. I was beginning to get pissed at these people. New Yorkers at least told you if they didn't like you. It may be harsh and rude, but at least you knew.

I spent the rest of class sitting away from him. I kept my eyes at the front of the room and ignored this 'Derek'. And once again I didn't get a last name. Really people, really?

After Grammar, I had gym then lunch. Gym was a bit annoying given they were playing basketball today. I was a good player and all, but they didn't think so. I was either on the bench or off to the side. The coach didn't seem to mind if I was being treated like a leper. Instead he paid extra attention to his basketball boys. At least the teachers weren't much different from the ones I've known.

After a grueling hour of gym I left to find the lunchroom with remorse. The place wasn't packed, but I could feel the stares I was getting. Seriously, were there that few of people here they knew everybody and nobody? And couldn't I stop getting these stares. I was beginning to think I had something on me like a boa constrictor.

I still felt some of their stares on my back as I grabbed for some salad and fruits I could munch on. I saw then the only table free of people and sat down. I glanced around at the room and saw everybody I didn't want to see.

Miss Megan Mullen and her girls sat at a round table near one of the windows. The football players were only one table away, the basketball players one table away, and along with the track boys. You could tell who they were from their shorts and stockings. I saw the geeks doing homework at their table and the preppie girls sitting around a table gossiping about anything. I almost was beginning to get used to this life.

Still chewing on my salad a familiar face came over to my lonesome little island. It was Amelia. She sat down next to me with nothing in hand. I stared at her as I finished my last bite of lettuce.

"Hi." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hi." I replied not sure how else to respond. She did.

"I hear today hasn't been the best for you." Her voice had a lighter tough to it now that she wasn't whispering.

"How could you guess?' I asked sarcastically with a fake smile.

"Heard about the football players and about your gym debut. They're usually quite inviting to people that are new here. The shiny new toy thing and all but… That boy with the dark brown hair in the green jersey?" She pointed to one of the boys at the football table. "That's Damon Hatchet. He moved here about a year ago and he almost made football captain this year."

"If you're trying to cheer me up, Amelia I'm going to let you know it's not working at the moment." I replied. She looked down at her hands. I didn't want her to feel bad, even though I felt worse.

I started the conversation up again. "Who did make football captain?" I asked taking a bite of my apple. She smiled brightly with a sly look and looked over her shoulder to one of the boys at the table.

"The one with blonde hair is Anders Hatchers he's the football captain. And the guy over the next table with black hair and the purple t-shirt is Nathan Jacobson. He's the basketball captain." She said it all with glee and a giggly mode. She should have been at the preppie girl table.

"Anybody else I should know about?" I asked. She spent the next ten minutes telling about everybody in the room. She skipped over the mean girls. I chewed on my apple the whole time while she talked. It was nice that someone wasn't acting as if I had a contagious cancer. Finally she came to the last track and field guy.

"And that would be Paul Eriks. He's basically the main guy for track and field. He's the fastest and highest jumper." She stared at him for a while, and then came back to me.

Then looking over to one of the doorways going outside, a group of people came through the doorway. There were two guys and two girls. They all walked in with priding stance to them. Maybe dignity? One of the boys was Derek with no last name. I was going to find out.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at the students with wonder.

"Oh, that's the Magix family." Suddenly her breath seemed to leave her system. She sighed staring at this little family. I glanced back and forth at her and them. I wouldn't blame her for sighing.

Apart from the dark blonde, tall Derek there was his brother who was taller and muscles that bulged through his tight shirt. He had dark brown hair cut short. He had the same blue eyes his brother had. The shorter girl had black hair that was past her shoulders with braids weaved in. The taller girl had blonde hair that was wavy and full of character. They both had pale skin and had the same blue eyes as their brothers. The two girls wore tight jeans and tank tops with sequins. Everything about them seemed perfect. Just about everything you would want to be or be with. All of them were slender and graceful looking, even the 'No Conversation' Derek. They looked like the perfect family.

"Who are they again?' I asked perplexed by these people.

Gaining her breath and voice back she spoke softly as they passed by in slow walk to Megan's table.

"The tall muscular guy is Liam. The other is Derek. Derek is a sophomore and Liam is a junior. The girl with blonde hair is Isabella. The other girl is Alexandra, though every one calls her Alexi. Both of them are juniors. They are _the_ popularpeople here. And not just here in school."

"What do you mean they're _the_ popular people here?" I asked in wonder watching them sit down at the table with Megan and the other girls. Liam and Megan suddenly began to kiss and cuddle while Derek sat in between Felicia and Darleen. The girls Alexi and Isabella sat with the football players with sweet smiles, which made the boys smile more.

"Meaning even though they moved here about four years ago, they are still number one here. I'm not sure why, they just are. More popular than Megan could ever be." I could tell from Amelia's face why they were so popular. I could tell from touchy Megan over the way.

That's when James with no last name came in. Suddenly I knew he was a Magix. He walked in with the same stance his brothers and sisters did. There was something about him as he walked by. I could also tell from Amelia's expression and the preppie girl table as they shut their mouths to stare.

"And that is James Magix, the youngest of the group. He's a sophomore as well." She partially giggled. Immediately I realized I was stronger with cute guys than I thought. I could almost swear she and the other girls drooled as he walked by. He smiled that half smile again with his blue eyes sparkling.

"I'm guessing he's the likeable one." I stated taking a bite from my apple again.

"Likeable? The guy hardly ever talks to the any of the girls here. He has not had a single date since they moved here."

"Seriously? He could take his pick from anybody, except full lips over there." I pointed to the kissing couple.

"Yeah it's really weird. It's like he's… gay or something." She whispered as he sat down next to his brother Derek. "Though I don't see what the fuss is about with him. He's not that cute and I'm not interested in him at all."

I looked at her with question. She looked at me and shook her head as she turned her head toward their table again.

"Wait you said he barely talks to any of the girls here? As in never talk or never talk in dating voice?' I tried to specify.

"As in the guy is always quiet, his brother talks for him. And if you're wondering, Liam, Isabella, and Alexi are triplets. Derek and James are twins. We were all confused on their ages when they first came here."

"They don't look it." I responded.

"Not all twins and triplets and quadruplets look the same you know. They moved here from the North. Their father is an architect and their mother is the lawyer here. Nicholas and Natalya Magix are their names. Their mother is believed to be Russian."

"Derek looks like a Russian a little bit." I remarked watching James sit off to the side from his brothers.

"That's what I always thought, too." Amelia remarked smiling widely. I gave her a half smile back.

I left lunch early to meet with Ms. Kirkley. As I left the lunchroom I looked back at this Magix family. When I looked over to their table James' blue eyes caught my hazel ones. Both our eyes locked for a moment. For a moment I felt I could see some kind of turmoil inside of him, some kind of… creature. Pulling away from it I left the room in wonder and perplexed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I met up with Ms. Kirkley with the relief that all she wanted to talk about was my schedule and lessons. She wanted know what I already learned in the last few weeks back in New York. Amazingly I would know what she and three other teachers would be teaching about for the next four weeks. I guess in New York we work faster than out here in the prairie?

After a few minutes with her I left for my last few classes. I had Algebra, Biology, Art, and Literature for the rest of my day. I went through the rest of my classes with my head held down and away from the rest of the students. I didn't see Amelia for the rest of the day neither James nor Derek Magix. I quickly left the school for my truck and headed for my mother's shop of plants. I didn't look back at the school as I left. Why would I? It would be like looking back at hell for no reason.

I drove through the small town. Past the gas stations and supermarkets that were littered throughout the area. I found my mom's shop next to the Hunting Goods store and not so far away from a Beauty Salon. I parked out front and stepped out into the chilly September air. It actually felt warmer here than it did back in New York. Washington D.C. was even colder than Danesville.

I walked into my mother's earth bound store filled with growing plants. Pots, seeds, gardening tools, and fertilizer were all grouped accordingly. Out back she had her greenhouse. She actually had the only two greenhouses in Danesville, but she never counted her little one behind the house. Her store was painted with a dark green and she had hard wooden floors. Her check out desk was stained from soil and her shelving needed just a bit more repair.

I walked in looking around for her, but nothing of her. Perhaps she was out back, I sat down in a lawn chair near the entrance and waited for her to come around. I knew I could leave for the house, but going back to that lonely house wasn't much comfort. Today was already an ill-gotten day.

I heard some rustling from the back and watched her come in with arms full of pots filled with dirt. She gave a large smile once she saw me and put the pots down. She wiped her forehead and began questioning me of my day.

"How was your first day at school? It was fun, wasn't it?" She asked.

"It was great." I lied.

"Well that's great! Who did you all meet?" She sat down at her checkout desk wiping her hands with some paper towels.

"I met a girl named Amelia Georges." I responded repositioning my sitting space in discomfort.

"Oh, Amelia! Her parents own the Hunting Goods store next door. She's a very nice girl." Her candor was very excited to hear I made an acquaintance.

"Yeah she is nice. I almost met some other girls."

"Which ones? I bet I know them all." I bet you do, I thought.

"Well there was… Megan Mullen, Felicia Turnwall, and Darleen Smithson." I halfway mumbled their names in disgust.

"They're the main cheerleading squad if you didn't know. Megan's father owns two of the supermarkets here and Darleen's mother owns the Beauty Shop next door." Really? She had to be this close to my mother's shop?

"Who else?" She countered again. Wasn't that enough people for her? Or did I have to meet the whole town?

"I also met Derek and James Magix." I bluntly said. Her response surprised me. She was quiet.

After a few seconds had passed she finally responded while still staring at me. "You met two of the Magix boys?' She asked pretty cautiously, which was weird for her.

"Yeah, the conversation with Derek was short, but this James was nice." I responded watching her vividly.

She paused again. Taking a deep breath in, she went back to work on the pots she had carried, end of conversation. Now I was curious.

"Is something the matter?" I asked trying to understand what was going on in her mind.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why would you think something is wrong?' She asked forcing a smile on her face.

"You became quiet once I mentioned the Magix boys names. Are they…?" I began to question her, but only to be interrupted.

"Nothing is wrong with you meeting them. Both their parents are competent people with good jobs here. It's just they don't usually talk to…" Her sentence trailed off into nowhere.

I knew what she was talking about. She meant cheerleaders with short, tight skirts usually are their only companions. I would believe that right away from the two girls sitting on Derek's lap for perhaps the whole lunch period. I was your plain dark auburn haired and hazel-eyed girl. I was about average height for most girls and I didn't look like a supermodel.

I gave a slight sigh. My mother could see my depressed face in the corner. She offered to have me work at the store, but I declined with the excuse of having homework. I told her I would work at the shop during the weekend and perhaps sometime during the week, once I settled in. She didn't know it, but that could be until next September.

I left the store and sat in my new truck. I just sat there completely depressed and most defiantly downcast. I looked over the way to see Megan Mullen and her girls at Darleen's mother's store. They stood outside with their autumn jackets wrapped around them in some kind of sexy fashion. Now that disgusted me. I gunned the engine and sped out of there. I defiantly wasn't going to work the store with those girls around.

Wonderful, I was running away from some snobby girls my third day here and my first day at school. My life was perfect at the moment.

I drove over to the café I saw near one of the gas stations. I was hoping none of the kids were there. Hoping none of them drank coffee. To relief they weren't there. It was a sweat little shop painted with dark browns. Coffee beans were placed throughout the café and tiny tables sat near the windows and in the corners. Couches were placed to border the large room. Paintings probably form local people hung over the seating placements. Only a few people were in there, typing on a computer or reading a book, all of them adults. None of them looked up to stare at me, a relief that was to me. A brunette woman stood at the counter with a pleasant expression.

"How might I help you?" She asked while putting away some donuts.

"A medium coffee please." She nodded in reply and began to pour it into a to-go cup.

"You must be Lily. Your mother said you might be here." She said suddenly as she placed my coffee in front of me.

"How did you know who I was?' I asked beginning to grab the money for the coffee.

"I know all the kids who come in here. Amazingly not that many do, most of the farmers and workers come here. Including your mother described you well. The name is Tracy Turnwall, I own the café." The name was familiar, quite familiar.

"Are you related to Felicia Turnwall?" I asked in regret.

"Yes, she's my daughter." She replied taking my money and putting the change on the counter. I was startled by her next comment. "Don't mind her at all. She's stubborn and does everything that Megan Mullen tells her to do. And she never comes in the coffee shop." She said with a smile and walked out through a back doorway.

I basically just stood there in amazement. Apparently the adults were easier to make friends with than the teenagers. Actually the more you think about that, it probably is.

I left the café placing the change in my pocket and coffee in hand. I walked out into the chilly air once again. I drove home slowly looking at the people and buildings in Danesville. I made it to my house by 4 o'clock, two hours early.

I plodded to my room, did my homework, which was relatively easy, and drank my coffee. I hadn't set up my laptop so I set it up just before my mother came home. We, for the first time, ate dinner at home. She kept the conversation going trying to cheer me up. She probably thought I was depressed about New York, my father, my brother… but those things were actually far form my mind today. Megan Mullen, the bitch of Danesville, James Magix, the no talker, and Derek stop the conversation were the only things in my mind.

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling hoping for tomorrow wouldn't come. I glanced over to my brother's flag propped up on some of my shelving. My father's diploma for Harvard hung next to it. The case for Ryan's star hadn't been opened since I received it; it lay next to his American flag. It might just stay that way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The morning of the next day was bright with sunshine and not a cloud in the sky. Dew was on the ground in some kind of crisp, icy frost. I had woken up amazingly to the sound of birds and squirrels outside of my bedroom. The squirrels I had ever seen were in central park awaiting some nuts, bird food, bread, and other human to snack on. So it was a little weird to these furry creatures sitting on the branches. They seemed more like rats with better coats to me, like a fuzzy Chiffon I guess. That would be my New York thinking.

My mother was already up before my making, by the looks of it, pancakes and eggs. She had to be at her store early every morning to take care of the plants, most especially now that winter was on its way. I could smell maple wafting its way into my room encouraging me to go downstairs.

I didn't want to.

Going down there meant leaving for school, leaving for school meant high schoolers, high schoolers meant dreadful hours of deprivation. My life was starting to sound like an Edgar Allan Poe poem with bright sunny days. Bet he would have never thought of that.

I had the whole-wheat pancakes with orange juice watching my mother fuss with one of her plants. I had no idea what species it was. She left for the store before I left for school. While washing my dishes the thought of skipping school came across my mind, but I pushed it away. Like that's all I needed.

Driving my truck to school I looked at the shops beginning to open and saw one of the buses for the school down another road. I wondered how far the bus had to go to pick up students. Back in New York a lot of kids took the bus, but if you were smart you'd walk instead. Then there were kids like me with their own chauffeurs.

My father was rich enough to own the building we lived in, a penthouse for an apartment, the best prep schools for me, and money to spend at for Dior or Coco Chanel. By now I guess a lot of girls like me would feel deprived of all the glamour of being… well wealthy. I didn't. I hated shopping, perfume and handbags scared me, and I hated diamonds. That was the only thing I was fine with being here in small town Danesville.

I made it school only a half hour earlier this time. Cars were already parked in the lot with groups of students huddled everywhere. I parked back in the same spot as before, all the way on the other side of the parking lot, away from the others. Holding my books close to me I walked back into my new living hell.

I sat in my homeroom classroom long before anybody arrived. If I could I would just disappear. I knew I was being ridiculous by letting these people take me over, but I had no back up. Back home I had three friends to back me up. Christie, Veronica, and Opal were really good friends. They threw me a farewell party and condolence party before I left. I still remember the summer we spent at Hampton Beach. Christie hooked up with one of the boys there only to find out he had two other girlfriends. Veronica and I tried swimming everyday there in the scorching heat. I missed New York even more.

I heard the bell ring outside in the hallway and watched the bitch of the century walk in with green high heels matching her green blouse. Her jeans were too tight as well, which the boys liked very much. Felicia and Darleen wore about the same things except one's color was blue the other was violet. How did they find clothes like this here in Danesville? I sat at my desk trying not to gain attention. Unfortunately Megan saw me. I had no luck whatsoever.

"Well it would seem Miss New York is back today." She stated sitting on her desk again. Seriously could she get bigger jeans, I could see her thong line.

"Thought you would be scared to come back after that episode with those naughty football players." She said with a pout. I looked over to the three players sitting at their desks snickering to each other.

"As a lot of people say, 'Boys will be boys'. Besides the bad boys can be the most exciting, don't you think? I bet you punish them all the time." I retorted with a sarcastic smile.

She sneered at me in disgust, but quickly smiled. "I guess you would know, too. Being a New Yorker and all. Those bad boys would be around all the time I would guess. Must have your hands full of them."

"And you're only ever going to be able to guess, but never know." My rebuke made her smile in contempt.

The teacher walked in and Amelia was right behind her. Amelia sat down beside me while Ms. Kirkley began her next segment on the Civil War. Today it would be about the horse soldiers. Amelia was quiet beside me the whole time in the class. I guess I must have sacred her, too. Mess with the queen, and you get creamed.

The class went fast with me over viewing everything I had already learned. I sped out of the classroom faster than a speeding bullet once the next bell rang. I was almost out of there away from the girl I was soon to strangle, but was stopped.

"Lily!" Amelia's voice came up form behind me. I turned around to see her coming for me with a large smile. I tried to give her a smile back.

"Amelia." I replied watching for Megan.

"Don't worry, Megan is busy flirting with Anders." She knew exactly what I was worried about.

"Yeah… well she can be quite annoying. It's getting harder from pulling back from strangling her." I replied looking at Amelia's shining green eyes. She giggled that preppie girl laugh again.

"What's you next class?" She asked beginning to walk down the corridor.

"Grammar." I replied bluntly walking to my locker. Hers was only a few feet away from mine.

"I have Biology next." She replied placing books into her locker. I could sense she was aiming at something, but I wasn't sure what it was. She had a question boiling up in her.

"Is there something you wanted to ask me, Amelia?' I grabbed my grammar book and folder.

"Oh, no just…" She turned suddenly toward me with a large and inquisitive smile. "Did James Magix really help you in the hallway, like right here?' She asked her voice piping for answers.

That was not the question I was expecting. "Yeah, after the football player's stunt he helped me with my books and papers. Good thing too, I would've been late for class and Mr. Robertson seemed… pissy."

"Oh, he usually is. Don't cross him by the way." Thanks for the tip, I thought. Remembering his indifference of me being there.

"But, he actually talked to you? I mean on your first day here?" She would be a great investigator. If more officers in New York were like this we'd have less crime. Well, not really, but it was a thought.

"Yeah he did what's the big deal?" I asked closing my locker.

"James Magix talked to you. Remember when I said he barely spoke? I wasn't kidding. This guy is like shy or something. I've never even heard his voice before. I have two classes with him, and not a word. There have been rumors that he couldn't speak or is afraid of women. Obviously he can, only to lucky new girls." She smiled with glee closing her locker as well now.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. Doesn't the guy play sports or talk to the girls at his table. He seemed quite comfortable at his lunch table yesterday."

"That's just it, he doesn't. I mean no sports, no extra activities unlike his siblings." She suddenly looked around and came closer to whisper to me. "He hasn't even spoken to Megan since they first came here. You have done the one thing she can't even do."

I smiled with glee in thought of poor Megan never talking to a Magix boy. And to think, if she hadn't ordered her boys to push me I wouldn't have meet James. The irony of it all. I almost felt compelled to go thank him for helping beat down Miss Megan. I probably only had a once in a lifetime thing yesterday though.

Amelia left for her class, the same as I both with large smiles. She told me she'd meet me for lunch. She was turning out to be an improvement from the rest here. I walked into grammar class with a smile and didn't think what people cared. Sitting at my desk I waited for no talk Derek to show up, he never did. I don't know why, but Derek Magix seemed to have skipped grammar class.

I left for gym to play another game of basketball, but for me it was on the bench. While in the locker room I heard some of the girls whispering to each other about something. I wasn't going to be paranoid that they were talking about me, but they were. One of them would look over at me while dressing and talk some more. I also heard my name a couple of times. I had a feeling they were talking about the same thing Amelia and I was talking about earlier once I head the name 'James Magix'. Yippee.

I left with them staring at me. Apparently they were perplexed that the first girl James had spoken to is to be the new girl everybody disliked… okay, hated. I would not be surprised if girls suddenly started falling in the hallways. I know that would make me laugh with relish.

I arrived in the lunchroom ready to take my seat in the corner, only to see all the tables taken. Damn.

I went for the salad bar again and looked around. No tables available. I glanced over to the entrance of the lunchroom for Amelia, but saw no sign of her. I felt quite doomed, until a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Too many tables to choose from?" James' voice startled me a bit. I almost jumped once he spoke. I spun around to face his deep blue eyes again.

"Seems like everybody had a reservation except for me." I responded with a small smile. I didn't really notice the stares I was getting from around the room.

"Too many people to choose to sit with? Or no room to sit alone at?" He said with a slight smile.

I didn't respond only to put my apple back for an orange. He started the conversation again. "I hear you've been having some trouble here at school."

"Yeah well that comes from pissing off the Queen Bee." I replied not realizing what I said until after I spoke. He smiled again. "I'm doing alright for now." I added on quick with a small smile.

"You could come and sit at my table if you wish." He offered still seeming to stare at me.

I looked back up at him to answer no, but something held me back. It was those eyes again. They had some kind of charisma to them that was different than anybody else's. They were some how hypnotizing. Pulling my eyes away from his eyes, I finally answered him.

"No, but thanks for the invitation."

"Are you certain?"

"Yeah, most certain. I'm waiting for a friend." As soon as I said it Amelia walked through the doors and saw me standing with James. She gave a small smile as she moved extremely fast toward us. She almost ran. She bounced beside and smiled largely to James.

"This is Amelia if you didn't know." I spoke before Amelia's peppy voice could ring out. He nodded to her then grabbed the apple I had put down and walked back to his table with brothers. I was actually surprised he took the apple I once had. Any of the other people here would have dropped it on the floor afraid of its germs.

Amelia dropped her smile fast; disappointed from the way James hadn't spoken to her. She grabbed a place at one of the tables near the windows. I sat near the window away from four other girls with Stallion sweaters. They looked like they were part of the basketball team.

"I can't believe he talked to you again." Amelia brought up the subject once I started chewing on my salad. "I feel like some kind of outcast. Did you see the way he just shut his mouth the moment you introduced me? Maybe he is afraid of other girls." She mumbled.

"What do you mean 'other' girls? He talked to me amazingly."

"That's just it. It's amazing that he talked to you again. I wonder if he's infatuated with you. That may be it." A sly smile suddenly came across her face.

"That wouldn't be it. One of those basketball girls or ones like Megan would be his type not me." I retorted not wanting to get into that kind of talk. I would even be the last person to pick to be 'smitten' with.

"Well either way." She said with the same smile eating her slice of pizza. I turned around slightly to look at James in wonder. He sat off to the side again away from his trifling brothers. I watched him seeing him sit alone chewing on the apple I had discarded. He glanced up from his position and saw me staring at him. His eyes caught mine again. I stared into his blue abyss eyes again in a trance of some kind. There was something different about him, about his eyes, about his posture. Then that feeling came around again as I looked into his eyes. It was that turmoil lurking inside of him. Then all of a sudden he turned away as if I just found a secret I shouldn't have seen. I turned away. Letting him get back with his brothers, Liam and Derek.

Wait? Derek? I turned back around to see him laughing with Felicia while drinking some juice. So he had skipped class. Gee, glad he had that luxury. I went back to my food and the talkative Amelia. She was still on the subject of James.

"You would think the guy would've dated by now. He barely speaks to anyone and yet he's more popular than his brother Liam, who is on the football team by the way. They wanted him for captain, but he turned it down. His brother Derek doesn't do any sports, but does pretty well with schoolwork and academics and all. He switched classes by the way. He was in my biology class today." Her last sentence caught my attention.

"He switched classes? Why?"

"I don't know all I know is that he is four seats away from me." She responded with a pretty smile. Clearly Derek infatuated her, but then again all the girls were. I was just pissed at him. I might have been paranoid again, but it seemed he switched classes because I was there. Why else would he switch classes without some kind of reason? I liked one brother, but hated the other how typical.

"You ever date anyone?" I asked kind of cautiously. She smiled a bit without much enthusiasm.

"A little it's hard to pick, you know?'

"You mean you can't find one guy out of the 1,670 people here in Danesville?" I inquired finishing my salad.

"Oh, we have more people here than that. The population number hasn't been updated on the sign lately." My theory was correct. "We have about 1,710 people now."

At least it was more than 1,670.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I had to admit the second day of school wasn't as bad as the first. I was still angry with Derek. I knew I had only met the guy once, and the only conversation we conversed consisted of ten words, but still. This guy was beginning to get on my nerves.

I left school for my mother's store to check in with her. I felt it best to do this until she was sure I was alright with everything here. I'd probably end up doing this until spring.

Once I arrived at my mother's store I interrupted her talking with a woman, a beautiful woman to be exact. She was tall and had long blonde hair that waved down her back. She wore a black blouse with a long skirt. Her skin was amazingly very pale, which was rare out here in the west. When my mother and her turned around I saw her deep brown eyes, which almost looked black. Her smile was pleasant, but also perfect. It was amazing how perfect her jaw line was, and how perfect her hair settled down on her shoulders. Her eyes twinkled with delight. Right away I knew she was the Magix family's mother.

"Lily, I would like you to meet Mrs. Magix. She's here for some bulbs to plant for the winter." My mother introduced and explained to me with a giant smile. I returned a pleasant smile back to Mrs. Magix, though mine wasn't as perfect.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lily. Your mother has told me many things about you. And don't worry, they were good things." She had a slight Russian accent, which would explain Derek's appearance of a young Russian boy, blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well, my mother has always known how to describe things. Probably comes from being a florist." I responded shifting myself to look at this perfect woman.

She gave a slight laugh glancing back at Marilyn. "You are right, she does have quite the sense of humor, very much like my boy Liam."

"He doesn't look like a boy from a distance." I mumbled remembering his large muscles popping out of his shirt at lunch yesterday and today. Somehow Mrs. Magix heard and smiled wittily.

"How was your day today, by the way sweetheart?" My mother asked placing some flowers behind the counter.

"Fine. It was fine. It was just great. James your boy has been quite inviting." I mentioned in James. My mother looked up at me in surprise as she did the day before, Mrs. Magix did the same thing. Apparently James really didn't talk to many people, especially girls.

"You've talked to James?" Mrs. Magix asked folding her lean arms.

"More like he's been talking to me. He helped me pick up my books after a fall I had yesterday." I hid the point that I was 'bumped' by some oversized boys.

My mother looked over at her in question, as did she to her. They both seemed perplexed that James spoke to me. Was this guy mute before or something?

"Is something the matter?" I asked trying to get to the point as to why this seemed like a surprise to everyone I met.

"James is a gentleman of all kinds. He does well in his studies and sports. He is kind, caring, and proud of his…family." She paused before family. Weird. "But, he has a tendency not to do so well with others. We have moved around much. I would guess he doesn't like to become attached to people and find they are gone." I knew how that felt.

"Has he always had this problem Natalya?" Marilyn asked with concern. My mother probably saw me like that in the near future. I guess she didn't know that was my life now.

"It is nothing to worry about Marilyn. He is just not that…open to others as to his family." She paused again and her eyes were downcast for a split second. She quickly looked back up to my face and smiled with small joy.

"I am very glad he has decided to make friends with you."

"He's making me feel a little welcome here in Danesville, Mrs. Magix." I responded puzzled about James' character. A handsome, might I say hot, guy having problems with girls?

"Please, you may call me Natalya. I prefer it better than Mrs. Magix. It makes me sound old." She whispered the last sentence and glimpsed back at my mother. I laughed under my breath.

My mother wrapped up Mrs. Magix's bulbs and conversed quietly while I placed my bag in the back. Watching parents all the time at my old school you could tell they were up to something. They both looked concerned. Why is it even when you're old enough to understand problems in life adults still treat you as two-year olds? Like I couldn't understand they were worried about something?

My mother went out back into her store's greenhouse to water the plants. Mrs. Magix grabbed her purchase and was about to leave when she stopped beside me. I was certain she was going to tell me goodbye, but didn't.

"You mother didn't want to me to bring up the subject, but I feel it is required for me to say I am quite sorry for your loss." I was hoping this subject would not come up, but I guess I knew it would inevitable.

"Thank you for your concern."

"I know how it is to lose someone you very much care for." Wait that answer was a surprise.

"You've lost someone before?' I asked trying to get some kind of vibe from her. Like her children she was different from other people I've known.

"Yes, I was married a few times before Nicholas, my husband now. All of them are gone." Her dark eyes flickered to the right as if she was remembering something. I knew that from watching CSI.

"I'm sorry for your loss as well."

"It was sometime ago. I have learned to move one without them. I think someday you will, too. We cannot dwell on the dead, for there is nothing we can do to bring them back." Her voice became softer as she spoke, almost to a whisper. She took a quick inhale before finishing. "But, I do not know how it is to lose your father and brother. That I cannot relate to. I hope you do find peace though." She finished with a smile and patted my shoulder as she walked out the door.

I stood there amazed again. This family, the Magix family, was different from anyone else I have met. Not just here in Danesville, but also back in New York City. There were defiantly not these kinds of people in New York City. It was also nice to know someone could actually relate to losing someone, whereas the others just said they were sorry. Some didn't actually mean it, if you know what I mean.

My mother broke my thoughts calling my name to come and help hold something. I shook my head to clear my thoughts than ran out into the greenhouse.

I sat in my room doing algebra homework. I had been dealing with equations and roots for the last hour. I was glad I already knew some of what we were learning, but these variables were getting on my nerves. Suddenly I got the call. The one call I had been waiting for the last few days. I smiled as I saw the I.D. It was my little light in this growing, cold living hell.

"About time one of you people called." I spoke before anybody could respond.

"Well, we had a hard time trying to explain to some cute boys here in New York that you're gone. Do you know how many boys I am going out this week?' Veronica's voice rang over the speaker. My tramp, fashion guru girlfriend always brought a smile to my face. Everyone should have a friend like that, someone to feel better about your moral self.

"Don't listen to her Lily. She's just jealous because you get new hunks to be with for the rest of your high school years. Whereas all we get are the same hot guys." Christie's voice rang happily and sarcastically over the phone's speakers. She was the more practical one out of our little 'Sex and the City' group, teenage version anyway.

"Is Opal there as well?" I asked closing up the enemy book of numbers.

"Of course I am. We're all making sure our nails won't snap tomorrow when we go out." Opal replied for herself. Her lovely voice rang over the phone speakers as I switched the phone to Bluetooth. Veronica was the floozy, Christie the practical, and Opal was the closest to innocence.

"What are you three up to tomorrow?" I asked starting to go through my clothes for tomorrow. I was thinking something dark and Goth looking, unfortunately I didn't have anything that resembled my attitude to my 'classmates'.

"We're off to Central Park to play some Frisbee with some of the basketball players. Did you know Randolph has a killer hook shot? It is amazing." Veronica's voice sounded over the Bluetooth with much excitement.

"We're going with about six other girls, which we know is ridiculous, but at least we can watch them play before they put on clothing." Christie added on.

"It's still warm here. We saw a woman wearing Prada sandals with, guess what, shorts that barely covered her ass." Veronica seemed quite baffled about that. I could just hear Opal sighing in the background behind her.

"Well, it's actually pretty warm here. I've needed to wear my sweaters so far. There's been frost on the ground every morning, but gone by eight." Still couldn't find anything Goth looking. Damn.

"Hey, so how has this new High School? Have you met anyone to replace us yet? Or are you going to be nice about it and stay single?" Opal asked her many questions, but her voice sounded far off. Suddenly, I could here music over the phone. It was Aerosmith's 'Walk this Way'. The 70's through the 90's rock bands have always been my favorites. They were turning the phone call into a slumber party.

"Hasn't exactly been the best." I responded flopping onto my bed.

"What do you mean? You're a great people person, you always have been." Christie commented.

"You remember that girl from last year that every boy loved and liked? From up front and behind?"

"You mean that slut Phoebe? Who stole my _two _boyfriends?" Veronica's voice sounded with anger and vexation.

"Yeah, we remember her. She was the ruler of freshman year high school." Opal added on to Veronica's remark.

"Well I have another Phoebe here to deal with."

"You mean the same one?" Veronica asked. I could hear Christie smacking her.

"No, Veronica. Her name is Megan Mullen. Her father owns two of the supermarkets here. She is also the cheerleading captain or whatever. Plus, she is an exact replica of Megan Fox." I added on with disgust in my mouth.

"Which movie?" Christie inquired coming closer to the phone.

I thought about it for a moment trying to picture Megan Fox's last few pictures. Finally I came to a conclusion. "Transformers, the first one. In the beginning with short shorts and a tank top, but imagine her in a cheerleading outfit."

I could hear them all breathing in sharply in fear and dismay. They all knew I was screwed.

"She's the bitch queen of the school, isn't she?' Christie asked blowing on her nails. She was probably wearing her favorite color, bright lilac.

"Oh you have no idea. She had a couple of football players bump me to drop my books and papers. On the first day of school I might add. I haven't ever told my mother that she's been torturing me the past few days."

" I hate it when they bring in the players and other boys. Just hope she doesn't bring in the geeks." Veronica commented and warned me.

"What do you mean torturing you?" Opal asked with concern.

"She's been isolating me from the students you could say. For the past two days I've been eating lunch alone, except for this one girl Amelia. She's all right. Low profile like I am now, but I'm lower at the moment." I explained as I started pulling at my blanket.

"Sounds like your regular bitch trying to maintain power, she is threatened by you, Lily. Why else would she pick on the new girl? You're supposed to be the shiny new toy everybody wants in preschool. She's afraid she'll become the old toy." Christie explained over the phone.

"She's right, Lily." Opal agreed with Christie. The song changed to U2's 'Pride'.

"They're both right, Lily." Veronica agreed with the other two. "But, that Amelia seems alright."

"She has been helpful lately. Haven't had to sit at lunch and class alone. Lunch period can be very daunting when no one wants you by them. I feel like a leper."

"You are not a leper, Lily! I told you, they're threatened by you. You're a New York girl, much more sophisticated and winsome then they are. Much better accessories and clothes then they have. That's probably why this Megan is so…rude." Christie said over the phone with encouragement.

"Actually I didn't…" I started, but was stopped by Veronica's invisible hand.

"You haven't worn you clothes have you?" She questioned with greater concern than the Megan subject.

"No." I simply replied waiting for the assault of bad fashion.

"You should have worn your Louis Vuitton the first day at school, along with your Prada violet shoes. Adding on with your Chanel or even your Gucci. Plus, you have your Calvin Klein coat. I know you said it has been warm, but take it with you. You have the entire vintage clothes girl. You bought them with pride, wear them with pride. Show them who you are. The rich New York girl who has it all and who knows she'll be back in New York for a greater career, than supermarket girl. For the love of Dior, supermarkets aren't even as fabulous as the farmer markets here. Downtown is more exciting." That wasn't as bad as it usually was. She wasn't done though.

"Now tomorrow you take your Louis Vuitton bag and use it to carry your books, that way they'd have to see it. Also wear your Jimmy Choos, your best ones. Wear that Tiffany necklace I gave you on your sixteenth birthday it's the best. And remember to wear your Calvin Klein coat to finish it off. You'll sweep them off their feet; they won't even know a New York hurricane hit them. Then you'll be the bitch of the school." She added on. I knew she was smiling widely.

"I'll be considered a whore if I wore all that Veronica."

"Better than being kicked around for the rest of your High School years."

"Yeah, well here in the good U.S. of A. town of Danesville that is much worse than being kicked around. And I am not being kicked around." I countered.

"You say that now." She mumbled near the phone. Unfortunately I knew she was right, for now.

"Lily, don't listen to Veronica. She got detention today for flirting with one the teachers today." Opal's voice came over the speakers.

"He's hot!" I heard both Christie's and Veronica's voice counter over the phone. I laughed at them, halfway across the states, but still the same.

"She's just trying to get attention. You know… the need." Christie joked.

I giggled in reply, the others soon joined in as well. I was extremely happy we could still talk, but it made me miss New York more. Then they asked the question.

"I know perhaps I shouldn't ask this, but how are you doing?" Opal's voice came over the speaker.

"Besides the bitch of Danesville, I'm doing alright for now." I replied as honest as I could. I actually wasn't that much of a mess, which kind of surprised me in a way. I was glad I wasn't curled up in my bed asking for death. I wasn't that crazed from their deaths, yet.

We talked for about another thirty minutes discussing the past few days. We gossiped about my teachers, their teachers, the boys here, the boys there, and, of course, the fashion. Veronica brought that subject up defiantly. It seemed the autumn fashion was going to be great this year. Christie couldn't wait for the fashion week Vogue. After gossiping some more, Christie and Veronica left for some snacks. Apparently they forgot dinner. They left Opal in the room to keep the phone conversation going.

"You know I think Veronica basically described everything in your closet, Lily." Opal said with some bounce.

"Well, not all of it, but some. The important stuff anyways." I said with a smile. I had begun to play with my nails as well.

"Have you even unpacked your labels, yet?" Opal asked.

"Yes, they're in my closet of course. I just haven't found the right time to pull them out. My mother doesn't do well with labeled clothes and accessories."

"There's something I should tell you before the other two come back though." Opal suddenly said over the phone.

"Like what?"

"It's about this Amelia. I wanted to tell you what I think about her without them being in the room." Her voice sounded disheartened.

"Something I said about her doesn't make sense to you? Or was I not descriptive enough for you?" I asked my questions slowly trying to find out what was wrong.

"You remember when we first went shopping for Louis Vuitton. We were so conservative that way we could buy even better things? You know we were bargain hunters practically. Always trying to find good deals, to save money for more?"

"Yeah, we still do. Sales are the best you know it." I said with a small smile remembering those years.

"Yeah, well this Amelia sounds like us at that time, except she looks for people rather than clothes. The better the bargain the more money you save for that Vuitton or Gucci."

"Are you saying she sees me as a bargain, so she's going to be friend with me?" I was completely confused.

"I mean, she may use you to get a getter friendship for herself. Right now you said she's the only one who's talking to you. You'll probably be…well disappointed if you're all alone again. Don't deny it, I know you will. That sounds like the kind of ammunition this Megan would use against you. Make you fell inferior. Because in that town Megan is the Paris perfume and you're the New York. Both good, but we all know Paris is better. Do you understand what I'm saying?' She finished with concern and understanding in her voice.

I understood what she was saying. Amelia would do anything to be better than the others. Who wouldn't pass up opportunities like that? To be sure you wouldn't be ridiculed for the rest of high school. Who doesn't want that?

"Yeah, I understand. It's like me with Dior and Calvin Klein. I'll watch out for her." I finally responded after some moments had passed.

"Just remember you can call me anytime of the week. I'll always be here for you. Too bad I can't be there with you though."

"Yeah me, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next getting ready for another hell day school day, I contemplated what Veronica said. I looked at my coat and other clothes form New York. Closing the closet doors, I left them behind. Instead I just wore plain jeans with my blue sweater. I kept with the tennis shoes as well; high heels were not the best to wear, easier to trip.

My mother was already gone. The frost was thicker this morning, meaning the flowers would probably die without warmth. I guess should learn about plants, if I was going to understand half the things my mother says. I left the house while eating a granola bar. I didn't feel like putting a whole breakfast for ten minutes.

Instead I stopped at the café to grab a coffee, which I found out is pretty popular out here. There was already a line in the café at the counter. Found out most of them were there for the pastries, rather than for the coffee. Two workmen and I think a farmer were ahead of me. It wasn't that long before I was at the front and Mrs. Turnwall was at the counter.

"Coffee that good?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Pretty good. You have any more?" I asked with a small smile.

"Yup, same as last time?" I nodded in reply. She smiled again and went to get my coffee. She returned with my cup. I paid her and gave her one more smile before I left the shop. She responded with smile and tiny wave.

The coffee was good in the chilly morning. The first sunrays were just then beginning to warm up North Dakota. Plopping into my truck's seat and glanced at the digital clock on my dashboard. I would be once again early for school. I really needed to stop being so punctual.

I arrived at school early as predicted. Only a few cars form other students were in the lot. I decided to lean up against my truck and watch the other cars pull in from the far side. I drank my coffee slowly watching as girls instantly laugh once they saw each other. Boys were giving each other chest slaps and high fives to one another. They all reminded what I once did every school morning. Meet up first with Opal, then Christie, and then last, but not least, Veronica. Always laughing before entering school, not sitting off to the side in distress. And it was only the third day in.

That's when I saw them pull in. The Magix family parade almost. The first car had Isabella driving and Alexandra sitting beside her in a red Cadillac convertible. Both of them primed with deep lipstick and their hair perfect. Liam and Derek were not that far behind them in a green Jeep. Both boys wearing tight long-sleeved shirts, which showed their muscles very well, might I add. I watched as they stepped out of their cars with poise and with their own splendor. Once again seeing them and their mother before, I could honestly say they were the perfect family. They certainly looked it. But I didn't see James.

I watched them walk into the school with many followers behind them and beside them. There was still no sign of him. I was worried almost for some reason. Like I expected for him to talk to me again? For him to actually notice me again? And why would I care if he came to school or not? I was beginning to ask too many questions to myself. I quickly hurried inside realizing I was now going to be late for class. Dropping my empty cup into the trashcan, I walked briskly inside.

Before long it was lunch period and I stood at the salad bar looking for someplace to sit. I saw Amelia over in a corner waving at me. I walked toward her past some geeks with calculators in hand. I earnestly did not understand bringing homework to the only time in the day without it. What kind of brains did they have?

I sat down beside the cheery red headed girl. She was lively today and I soon was going to find out why.

"You are never going to guess what happened." She almost squealed, but kept it under her breath.

"What? I can't possibly guess what happened." I tried being enthusiastic. She bought it.

"Derek Magix is sitting beside me in Biology." She grinned with delight, happiness, and pure joy. To her the world could end right now and she wouldn't care.

"That's great how did that happen? Is that where he switched off to?" I asked both carefully, but desperately wanting an answer. I was still angry at the… jerk.

"I'm not exactly sure how it happened. All I know is that we share a seat, with no one else, by the far sided wall, you know the one by aquariums." She explained while taking a bite out of her pasta.

"That's wonderful for you. Maybe you'll be lab partners." She almost spit out her pasta trying to respond quickly.

"We are!" She exclaimed almost spewing sauce everywhere. And Veronica wanted me to wear my Calvin Klein?

"Wow." It was the only thing I could get out of my mouth. I took a bite out of my salad as Amelia explained everything that happened in Biology; unfortunately she wasn't interested in the cells on the front board of the classroom. She had paid close attention to Derek for the whole time. It was quite obvious she was obsessed with this guy. Yet I was worried about his brother not showing up for school, but only knew him the past two days. I spent the rest of lunch period listening to Amelia speak about Derek Magix. I almost became sick to stomach listening. I was horrible during romantic comedies.

I left Amelia and lunchroom in much anticipation. I had lost my appetite half way through. Turning the corner I suddenly heard Felicia's voice waver through the hall. I froze by the wall trying not to be seen. I had another clashing with Megan in History class again, which I readily won.

I stood still as they passed by with the rest of the crowd leaving the lunchroom from the other entrance. That's when I heard them talking as they passed.

"James isn't at school today. Think he's sick?' Felicia asked.

"Are kidding none of the Magix kids get sick. It's against nature. He's probably out skipping school." Darleen responded.

"Both of you are wrong. He's not here because he became sick from a disease 'Lillian Quaker' gave him. The price you have to take while being nice to low lives. The same thing happens if you talk to hoboes or homeless people." Megan said with such snobbery I wanted to punch her.

I watched as they passed me. Them acting they knew everything, but passed me without even noticing. Yeah, they were the brightest of the bunch. Still, what they said shook me. Not the disease part, but the part I was the reason why he didn't come. I seemed to be the main substance for trouble and misfortune to everything else. But I realized he couldn't stay out of school forever. He'd never graduate.

I sighed deeply and turned to head for my next class. Only to be stopped by a chest, yay big. I stumbled backward ready to fall, but was caught by someone's hand. I looked up to see the perfect face of Liam Magix. He smiled playfully and amused.

"Better be careful there. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself." He said with a sweet ring to his voice. It was enchanting and appealing to hear.

"Sorry, I should've watched where I was going."

"To be honest neither was I. Have a good day." He smiled largely and walked off in the opposite direction. I instantly understood why all of the girls were overcome by him. I still didn't understand why they liked Derek, though.

I walked to class perplexed. I never saw him, I never heard him coming. It was like running into wall of ghost or something. How could a guy that large be that stealth like? I never knew that was possible.

A few hours later I was soon in my mother's shop having survived my third day of high school. I helped my mother put away pots, shovels, rakes, and anything else that would be needed for autumn lawn work. My mother asked me about today expecting good answers, which I gave her. I still hadn't told her about Megan and her friendly buddies who loved spreading gossip. If she did ask about the 'Mean Girls' gang, I told her they were all right or okay. I did the same with Amelia.

I kept Opal's advice close to mind. I remember many times when girls would leave their good friends for better status. Their excuses usually included having to do the best for themselves or didn't know it hurt their friends. Like shit they didn't.

Went home with my mother and had dinner in the living room watching the old movie 'Labyrinth'. It was one of my mother's favorite movies. I only liked it because David Bowie was in it. His costume was awesome.

I soon went to my room to finish up on homework. I didn't have much work my last period was in study hall, which was lucky for me. They only place I knew 'Mean Girls' wouldn't step foot in. They'd get confused about doing schoolwork on extra time.

Staring at the ceiling the thought of James came to mind again. For some reason he kept popping into my mind. I couldn't get rid of it. I saw Amelia more than him, in reality I saw Megan more than him. I went to sleep wanting the night to last forever.

The first week of school finally passed over. I had been living in Danesville for over a week. I had survived the first week of school. I was actually quite glad, it meant one less week there. Then soon another week would pass slowly with me talking to the girls every other day. Keeping my alive with their talks and discussions. I was actually beginning to miss shopping.

The students at school were beginning to get to the stage of not noticing me, rather than humiliating me. The football players pushed me around three times the second week in. A basketball hit my in the head four times that week. I would only see Miss. Bitch when I had to. I took Christie's advice and ignored her, even in first period. I never saw James once. He never showed for school.


End file.
